


took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up (but we ain't gonna make it to this club)

by joooooooo_e



Series: someday is tonight (and every night from here) [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, well-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joooooooo_e/pseuds/joooooooo_e
Summary: now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged





	took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up (but we ain't gonna make it to this club)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to ao3 user Selma - this one's for you! my first ever full on kalagang smut *in kind of public* :)

She was standing at the hotel reception desk, waiting for the employee to finish speaking with another guest on the phone. The employee smiled at her in apology, but she mouthed, _it’s okay_ and beamed at them, to which they nodded gratefully. Her phone buzzed and she unlocked the screen to read the message. It was from Nomi.

_Kala, where are you and Wolfgang? (Received 9:55 PM)_

She was about to reply back when a voice spoke up. “Hello, ma’am. How may I help you this evening?”

Kala placed her phone down on the countertop and asked, “May you please call in a taxi for me? I’m heading to this address.” She handed the slip of paper with Daniela’s looped handwriting on it. She had never heard of that place before, but Daniela insisted that they begin the night there ( _It’s so much fun_ , Daniela squealed as she grabbed Kala’s shoulders. _There are a lot of empty and dark rooms there_ , she whispered into her ear. Kala blushed deeply).

The receptionist didn’t bat an eyelid and just nodded. “Of course. It should be here in ten minutes, ma’am. If it takes longer, feel free to have a seat anywhere.” He grabbed the telephone to his right and started dialling.

Now that transportation had been taken care of, Kala went back to her conversation with Nomi. She received three more texts.

_Do not tell me you two stayed back and had sex… (Received 9:56 PM)_

_Kala…I mean…I know you look super hot tonight but… (Received 9:57 PM)_

_God, you haven’t left your room in the past two days! (Received 9:57 PM)_

Kala felt the heat blossom on her cheeks and her hands were shaking as she typed out her reply.

_Nomi! No, we are not having sex! (Delivered 10:03 PM)_

_;) (Received 10:05 PM)_

_Oh my god. Nomi. (Delivered 10:05 PM)_

Kala reread the texts again, and scrunched her face in confusion.

_Wait, Wolfgang’s not there? (Delivered 10:06 PM)_

She stared as the three dots appeared and disappeared from Nomi’s side of the conversation. A few minutes went by before a bubble of text came through on the screen.

_Hey, Kala. It’s Will. My phone died so I’m texting through Nomi’s. (Received 10:10 PM)_

_Before I left, Lito and Wolfgang were still in the room getting ready. They might be done by now, I’m not sure though. Sorry. (Received 10:12 PM)_

_Thanks, Will :)_   _(Delivered 10:12 PM)_

_And Nomi, once again, no. (Delivered 10:13 PM)_

_;) I’m just saying (Received 10:13 PM)_

   
…

  
Kala looked up from her phone and saw a familiar figure headed towards the exit doors. She smiled as she loudly said, “Lito!” The heels of her shoes echoed as she ran over to him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her as she stopped. “Kala, you look stunning!”

Her chest was rising and falling as a consequence of her running. “Thank you,” she lowered her head shyly and smiled at the ground. Once she gathered her breath, she lifted her head up and gave him a questioning look. “Was Wolfgang getting ready too?”

He nodded. “When I left, he was gathering his clothes and went to the bathroom.” His face fell into a frown. “I’m sorry I took my time. My hair was not cooperating with me, unfortunately." 

“It’s okay.” She craned her head and saw her taxi pulling up in front of the hotel entrance. She turned to face Lito. “You can take my taxi to the bar. I’ll wait for Wolfgang.”

He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. “Hermosa, are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it, Lito,” she shook her head. “You look dashing, by the way.” She appraised him.

“Let’s hope Hernando thinks so, too. Yes?” He winked and walked out the glass doors. “Thank you!” He waved at her through the doors. 

Kala rolled her eyes with a smile and caught the elevator back to her and Wolfgang’s room. She kicked off her heels and sat down on the edge of their bed, scrolling through her phone. She went to her messages and clicked on her conversation with Wolfgang.

_Wolfgang, are you nearly ready? (Delivered 10:26 PM)_

She locked her phone screen and lowered her back onto the bed with a sigh. The mattress was comfortable enough that she could easily fall back asleep. Her eyes fell closed but opened when she heard the sharp _trill_ of a new message notification.

_About to take a shower. Lito took forever getting ready. (Received 10:18 PM)_

_Yeah I know. I saw Lito at the lobby on his way out and he told me. I went back to our room. (Delivered 10:19 PM)_

When he didn’t reply immediately, she assumed he was already in the shower. She opened her web browser and flicked through international current affairs news. Another ten minutes went by before he replied.

 _Why are you still here? Go. I’ll meet you there :)_   _(Received 10:30 PM)_

_It’s okay, I’ll wait for you. (Delivered 10:31 PM)_

_Are you sure? (Received 10:31 PM)_

_Of course :)_   _(Delivered 10:32 PM)_

_Okay. Just give me 15 more minutes and I’ll be done. (Received 10:33 PM)_

_I’ll wait for you near the elevators on your floor. (Delivered 10:33 PM)_

  
...

  
Kala sat down on one of the chairs across from the elevators on Wolfgang’s floor. Well, technically, he was getting ready in Lito and Hernando’s hotel room, so, really it was their floor. The boys insisted they get ready together while the girls were all in Nomi and Amanita’s room ( _Come on, Kala_ , Amanita intertwined their fingers together as they walked away from her room. _Wolfgang has to share you with your friends, too._ She stuck her tongue out at him and he only shrugged in response, a sly smirk playing at his lips.)

They were in San Francisco for a week, and despite being their third day in the city, this was actually Kala’s first time out of the hotel. After spending their first day sleeping and getting back their energy, the whole group had planned to take a trip to Yosemite National Park yesterday. But Wolfgang had _other_ plans for the two of them. She bit her lip at the memory of bare skin against soft sheets and lying on fluffy pillows.

She turned when she saw a flash of movement headed towards her, and she turned her head to look at the person with a smile. It froze on her face when she realised it was the floor maintenance man, and he silently laughed at her good-naturedly. She flushed, but continued to smile at him as he walked into the little supply room next to the elevators. He was in there for a while, but when he left, he didn’t close the door all the way.

Kala probably had a confused look for a while, because the next thing she heard was Wolfgang’s voice.

“Hey,” he sounded equally amused and concerned, “what’s wrong?”

“Oh,” she blinked up at him, not really registering anything, “nothing. Are you ready to go?” She took her phone out from her purse when he nodded, and typed a quick message to Nomi before putting her phone away.

_We’re on our way now. (Delivered 10:52 PM)_

_Sweet! See you gorgeous people when you get here! (Received 10:53 PM)_

She stood up from her seat and was about to say something, but the words died in her throat. It was like déjà vu, because Wolfgang was dressed in the exact same suit (this time without the navy jacket) he tried on for her months and months ago. He smirked at her as if he was recalling the exact same memory, and it was like a dam broke. She acted on reflex and threw herself at him, and he caught her with ease. She kissed him hard and pulled back to tug him into the supply closet.

 _T_ _hank god the maintenance man left the lights on._

She locked the door behind her, dropped her purse to the ground, and brought Wolfgang’s head down again for a kiss.

He made a confused sound, but didn’t pull away from her. "Kala."

"Wolfgang,” she breathed back, their kisses getting more heated.

He tilted his head to kiss her harder, and her hands sneaked in between them to start unfastening the buttons of his shirt. " _Kala_."

"Hm?" She smiled against his lips.

"Are we actually doing this right now?" He sounded incredulous.

She looked up at him properly. "What's wrong?" Her hands froze halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. She took a step back with a shake of her head. _He was right. What was she doing?_ “I-I'm sorry. We can stop if you want."

Wolfgang let out a pained noise and stepped closer to her. "Fuck, no." He shook off his shirt and threw it behind him carelessly.

He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her roughly. She moaned at the ferocity and opened her mouth to his tongue, smiling at the taste of spearmint. His mouth left hers to lick a path from her jaw down her neck, and pressed small kisses along her collarbone. She breathed shakily.

Wolfgang pulled the top half of her dress down to free her breasts, and Kala hastily slid her arms out of the flimsy sleeves. He lowered his head to take a nipple in his mouth and sucked relentlessly. Kala moaned loudly and slid her fingers into his hair, and Wolfgang sucked harder as she tugged. He nipped at her chest and did the same to the other nipple, the whining sounds Kala made were unfamiliar and downright filthy to her ears.

Her hands trailed down his body and unzipped his dress pants. She didn't bother to pull them down and instead cupped him through his underwear, which he responded with a loud grunt. He hastily pushed her hands off his body, and bunched the bottom of her dress up to her waist to expose her lacy underwear. Immediately, he dropped to his knees and pulled her hips towards him.

Kala accommodated him by leaning her back against the wall, the cold surface making her shiver slightly, but she paid it no mind. Her hands tried to find purchase on anything it could hold on to, but she flattened her palms against the wall to brace herself instead. Wolfgang took his time sucking and kissing her thighs, and Kala's legs were shaking with eagerness.

He tugged the sides of her underwear down and helped her get them off, tossing them to the corner of the small room. He grabbed one of her legs and kissed her ankle before setting it over his shoulder. She's already wet, and fully exposed to him, but Wolfgang took his time teasing her with little bites on the skin of her inner thighs.

"Wolfgang," Kala exhaled sharply as his nose brushed through the tufts of hair and breathed in the scent of her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the sensation of his tongue dipping into her, but it never came. Instead, she felt him lean back. She opened her eyes and looked down at a now smirking Wolfgang, who winked at her cheekily. She made a frustrated sound and secured one hand around the back of his head to guide it back to where she needed him most. Kala bit back a moan of relief when he finally slid his tongue, albeit tentatively, into her folds. His hands gripped hard on either side of her hips that Kala was sure would leave marks the next day.

But right now, she didn't care. Her desperation was clouding her thought process. She wanted nothing more than for Wolfgang to just _put his mouth on her properly, damn it_.

He still didn't oblige her. So she dug her heel into his back, and used the other leg holding her body upright to spread herself a little wider to his mouth. " _Wolfgang, stop teasing_ ," she whined.

He licked her with a smile, and continued to skirt around the edges, never giving her the touch she craved. She pulled his face back to glare at him, but her jaw slacked when she saw his slight stubble wet with her impatience. He was breathing just as hard as she was, although she could see his satisfaction at her practically begging for him. 

"Please," she returned his face back to its position between her legs and left her hands there. He exhaled through his nose, and this time when he put his mouth back on her, his tongue flicked at her clit. He inserted two fingers into her and plunged them in and back out languidly. She sighed in relief, happy that she could relieve some of the tension that was building in her. But she needed more. " _Wolfgang_ ," she urged with a whisper.

He kept going at the same leisure pace.

"Wolfgang," she repeated, thinking he didn't hear her. "Can you please - _ah_!" She let out a loud yelp when his mouth bore deeper and sucked hard. His fingers plunged into her faster, and she was so close. She was so close. He knew she was too, because his tongue stayed on her clit, and with a final lap over it, pushed her over the edge. She curled her body over him as she came with a gasp, and his mouth remained on her, tongue licking her clean.

He stood back up as she recovered from the haziness of her orgasm with a smirk. Her eyes zeroed in on his lips, still slick with her release, and without thinking she kissed him hard. She moaned, and with slight mortification, blushed at the taste of her that Wolfgang seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

He hummed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back slightly to whisper, “You taste _so good_ , babe.”

 _Babe_. He had never called her that before. Her stomach clenched at his term of endearment and she was more desperate than ever for him to be inside her. They worked together frantically to remove the layers between them, and when he was free, Kala stroked his length. She licked her lips as she felt the wetness of his tip, and Wolfgang hissed when she brushed her thumb over the sensitive skin.

He held her up by the waist and pinned her against the wall, sinking into her without a second thought. His grip moved to her thighs and he thrust once, twice, three times into her.

"Oh god." She moaned. The friction of the wall against her bare back, and the way his chest was pressed against her pert nipples was getting too much for her. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she pulled him in for a kiss.

His breath was hot as he broke the kiss to exhale. "Kala." His voice was low and raspy. The sound went straight to her core. " _Fuck_."

Her walls clenched around him as he swore. "Yes," she moaned. His next thrust was strong enough to drive her upwards, and her back scraped the wall again. It disturbed her a little that the sensation only aroused her more.

" _Harder_." She sunk her teeth down on his bottom lip.

The noise he made was animalistic, something caught between a deep growl and a sharp hiss. His grip on her thighs tightened, and he thrust into her again with the same force. She clenched around him again, and he moaned out her name.

“Kala." 

She tried to find words, but couldn’t. So her mouth just fell open in pleasure.

Another thrust. "Kala," he could tell she was close. But Kala refused to let go. He thrust into her again. " _Come on_ , babe."

 _Babe_. There it was again. She gasped at his words and dropped her face to the curve of his neck. "No," she whispered desperately. "With me." She sucked on the skin hard enough to leave a bruise.

He groaned, and the sound of it reverberated through her whole body. His thrusts got more frantic, and all Kala could do was moan in pleasure until all she could hear was white noise as she reached her climax. He dropped one of her legs from his hold, while he held the other one steady around his waist. The new angle allowed him to bury himself deeper in her. Kala leaned her head back in ecstasy, still trying to recover from her high. With a final thrust, his body tensed up and Kala felt him come inside her, and she welcomed the sensation with a sigh. He dropped his head down to her collarbone with closed eyes and a slight smile on his face. They remained in that position for a few moments, their pulses still beating wildly and their breathing uneven. 

Wolfgang let go of her leg and pulled out of her gently, but Kala whimpered at the loss of contact and immediately kissed him, her arms winding around his neck to keep him close. He embraced her in return and held her against him.

Kala, somewhat recovered, pulled back from Wolfgang's chest that was slick with sweat. There were no ventilation in the room, and the air was thick with the smell of sex. She basked in it nonetheless, but was a little shocked that she initiated such an act in public. _Could you even call a broom closet a public space? God, what has she done?_

She looked at Wolfgang, who had nothing but softness in his eyes and a grin on his lips. He winked at her as he pulled his underwear and dress pants back up. He searched the floor for his shirt and took his time putting it back on. Kala swept her eyes over him, and noted that she probably looked just as dishevelled as he did. She supposed the thrill of it all made it more tantalising. She put her arms through the sleeves of her dress and smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric. _Does she even have morals anymore?_

  
...

  
Wolfgang poked his head out of the door, and when it seemed like no one was around, he took her hand and jogged inside the closing doors of the nearest elevator with a slight laugh.

Kala inspected herself in the mirrored walls with a tilt of her head. Her curls were unruly and lipstick a little smudged ( _thank god it was waterproof_ ). She lifted her dress a little higher in attempt to cover up the marks on her chest, and blushed a little when she saw the heat in Wolfgang's gaze as they locked eyes in the mirror.

He hugged her from behind and kissed her left shoulder. "You look like a mess."

She raised her eyebrows in challenge. "You don't look so hot either."

He turned her around to face him and scoffed, "Please." He gave her a chaste kiss and brushed her curls away from her face. 

Kala rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah, you look hot." She smiled up at him. "Happy?"

He nodded. "Very." He kissed her again, and she leaned back against the elevator wall with a happy sigh.

He smiled against her mouth. “I lied,” and when she made a noise of confusion he continued, “you look sexy like this.”

She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him harder.

Wolfgang broke the kiss for a moment and pressed a few buttons on the panel.

Kala looked at him with a confused expression when the elevator jolted upwards. "Where are we going?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

"To." Kiss. "Our." Kiss. "Room." He kissed her a little longer before pulling back.

The elevator slowed down to a stop, and opened its doors with a small ding. Wolfgang stepped out and held Kala's hands in his as he walked down the hallway.

About halfway through, Kala stopped and tugged him back to her. "Why?" She looked at him quizzically. "Everyone’s -

"We're not done yet." He growled, and he carried her into his arms as he practically ran back to their room.

Kala threw one arm around his neck and the other rested on his chest. Her laugh echoed down the hallways and she really didn't care who heard.

  
…  
 

_Kala, it’s been hours. Where the hell are you two? We’re at a different club now. (Received 1:24 AM)_

_Kala. Seriously. (Received 1:30 AM)_

_What’s taking you so long?! (Received 1:33 AM)_

_Wait a minute… (Received 1:35 AM)_

_…I knew it. I freaking knew it! (Received 1:38 AM)_

_You guys suck. (Received 1:38 AM)_

_But have fun ;) (Received 1:39 AM)_


End file.
